Promise
by Mega-Megza3000
Summary: When Ash runs away, Misty is desperate to find him, but when she does, is it all a happy ending, or is there some one out for revenge? Disclaimers change! AAML x CHAPTER 6 HAS BEEN CHANGED!
1. Fighting

Disclaimer:- yh yh yh...u know the routine...i dont own pokemon...blah blah blah

* * *

"Hey Ash." Smiled Misty, leaning against the doorway of Ash's bedroom. 

"Wha-? Oh, Hi Mist." Came Ash's startled and embarrassed reply as he lay on his bed.

Misty walked up to the bed and sat down on the end corner carefully, while Ash shifted to the side, placed his hands behind his head and brought his knees up.

"You Ok? You seemed to get a little angry whenever we mention Rudy's name and when he kissed me goodbye…" whispered Misty, hugging her own knees to her chest.

"Yeah, I've just had a lot on my mind since your first kiss…" answered Ash roughly as he rolled away from her.

"What? It wasn't like I wanted it to happen. It just did." Said Misty defensively.

"Yeah, you really didn't want it to happen. I saw you, you enjoyed it." Shouted Ash.

Misty sighed, got up, walked around to the other side of the bed and kneeled down infront of Ash at face level. Ash closed his eyes keeping away tears and buried his head in his pillow, while Misty carefully removed his red and blue cap from atop his black hair and brushed a strand away from his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ash…please…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to reply like that, I was just…caught up with it and imagined he was someone else…" whispered Misty.

"Oh so there's another guy?" replied Ash, now rather angry and turned to face Misty, knocking her hand aside roughly.

There was a knock from outside the room and four heads peeped around the door, with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"Um…bad time?" asked Brock, watching Ash hit Misty's hand.

"We can come back later…" said May slowly.

"Don't bother, coz I'm leaving. Cya wouldn't wanna be ya." Yelled Ash, storming past Max and Tracey and off outside his house.

"Misty?" said May carefully, slowly coming to sit next to her.

"May, I'm trying. I just can't get through to him." Cried Misty, putting her head in her hands and crying.

May hugged her and motioned for the guys and her to leave Misty alone.

"Well, we're gonna go down. Mrs Ketchum's making dinner, meet you down there when you're ready." Said Tracey, waving and following the others.

Misty wiped away one of her tears and looked out of Ash's bedroom window that over looked his garden, where he sat staring at the moon sadly and thinking. She sighed and lay on Ash's bed, where he had lain just minutes ago, before falling asleep.


	2. Missing

"Look, guys. She's asleep on Ash's bed." Smirked Brock, looking at Misty from the door with May and Tracey.

"How is that funny?" asked Tracey shaking his head.

"Shhh…She's waking up." Whispered May.

"Wha-?" yawned Misty, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Ok, some one better start explaining why I just woke up from sleeping on Ash's bed!" she cried angrily.

"Misty, calm down. Last night you just fell asleep crying when Ash stormed out on you. That's all." Replied May smiling.

Misty's face fell and tears welled up again, but Brock wiped them away and smiled at her.

"Don't give up. You know Ash's stubborn. He just didn't realise you imagined him."

"Where's he now?" asked Misty, standing up to face them all.

Tracey looked away awkwardly and twiddled his thumbs, Brock whistled a made up tune and took interest in the carpet and May looked up to wards the ceiling uncomfortably. Misty became confused and walked past them towards the kitchen.

"Misty! Wait! Don't go-'' shouted Tracey, trying to grab one of her wrists but to no avail.

Misty ran down the stairs and came face to face with a police gathering, Mrs Ketchum crying on the sofa, Professor Oak sitting next to her answering questions and danger tape reeled around the house, blocking it off.

"Mrs Ketchum?" came Misty's startled cry as she was pulled into a hug from Ash's Mother.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay Misty. Do you know where Ash is?" whispered Mrs Ketchum through tears.

"What? He's missing?" cried Misty.

Professor Oak nodded at her from beside Mrs Ketchum, while May, Max, Brock and Tracey gathered around her. May put an arm around Misty's shaking shoulders, Tracey placed a hand on her shoulder, Brock held her hand, and Max put one of his small arms around her leg affectingly, but she pulled away and ran out of the door crying Ash's name.

"Misty. He's gone." Choked May, fighting back tears. "Gone. Never gonna come back."

"No! He's gotta come back!" shouted Misty, turning round to face her, make up running and smudged. "He can't just leave! He's not that stupid!" Before she burst into tears, choking and stammering.

"Misty, trust us. He's gone. Forget about him." Sniffed Brock as he was lead off to be questioned by the police.

"Listen to him kid, he gives good advice." Said an officer that took Brock.

"How dare you tell me to forget about him Brock Slate! You know how much he means to me!" yelled Misty, knocking over her mug of Hot Chocolate Professor Oak had given her.

May pulled her back down onto the sofa and comforted her, until Brock came back.

"Um…Miss Waterflower? May we ask you some questions now?" asked an officer, gesturing into the empty kitchen.

Misty nodded slowly and followed the officer.

"Sit down, and please tell us what your connection with Ash Ketchum is."

"Well…I've known Ash like a brother for ages. And…I…well…sorry, I don't want to say it…" stuttered Misty, hastily wiping away more tears.

"Ok, if you don't want to tell us, can you explain a bit more? Is it about him leaving or about you and him?" came the officer's calm reply.

"Its about Me and Him." Said Misty simply.

"Ok. Do you have any idea why he ran away?"

"I don't know, well we did have a large argument yesterday, and he ran out on me…" said Misty quietly.

"On you? Is this a romance relationship?" asked the officer.

"I wish."

"So its not?"

"No. I don't think it is…"

"God this is confusing."

"You're telling me." Sighed Misty, resting her head on her arms.


	3. Heartbreaking

Disclaimer: yh yh yh...you know the boring routine...i dont own pokemon...blah blah blah...

* * *

"Ok, you can go now."

"Good." Said Misty as she walked out of the door back to her friends.

"Well?" asked Max as Misty sat down next him.

"They just asked about Ash…about what happened between me and him last night…and about our…relationship." Replied Misty sadly.

"Relationship?" questioned Mrs Ketchum surprised. "What's this all about Misty?"

"I didn't mean relationship, I meant friendship. When there was one…"

"Oh…so there's hate between you and my son?"

"I dunno. I don't know anything about Ash. I thought I did, but apparently I was just blinded by him." Sighed Misty thoughtfully.

"I know you like him Misty. And not just as a best friend." Said Mrs Ketchum hugging her again.

"How?" said Misty suspiciously.

May, Max, Brock and Tracey shifted around cautiously as Mrs Ketchum looked at them.

"I have my resources." She said smiling at them.

"Oh. Ok." Whispered Misty sadly. "I guess everyone knows. It's so obvious. But Ash's just…oblivious to me. He just see's me as a friend. Now I can't tell him I like him more than that."

"He's not oblivious Misty." Replied May slowly.

Misty looked at her carefully, with raised eyebrows and a small flicker of hope across her face.

"Until Rudy kissed you, all Ash could talk about was you. Nothing else, not about his dreams, not about returning home, not about his family, You. Misty Waterflower non stop." Smiled Tracey, as Misty blushed.

"Then why do we fight?"

"That's the only way you can show each other. You're so young you can't work out how to say 'Your more than just my best friend' or 'I love you'. So you show it by fighting and competing. It's basic biology." Said Brock, while everyone else stared at him in amazement. "What? I've been through it all!"

"So have I dear, and it's true. Ash may not know it, but deep down he knows it's true, just can't say it, for some other reasons, but mainly coz of what Brock said." Smiled Mrs Ketchum.

Misty smiled weakly and hugged them all for their help.

"Now there's only one thing to do." She announced smiling. "Find Ash. Coz I can't live with him gone."

"ASH! ASH KETCHUM!" yelled Misty, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

"ASH!" shouted Misty as she wandered around the park alone.

She sat down on a park bench and sighed.

"Oh God Ash. Please come back. I miss you." Cried Misty loudly. "You hear me Ash?! I Miss You! I've Never Felt So Alone! Come Back!"

She held her head in her hands and cried. Lifting her self up to lean against the railings that over looked the river she spoke softly and directly to herself.

"Why isn't he answering me? The heartbroken girl is supposed to scream at the top of her voice she loves a guy that's runaway and that he's supposed to go 'I know' from behind her, then she turns to see him and they hug and all live happily every after. Why doesn't that happen to me?


	4. Singing

Disclaimer:- yh yh yh...the routine agen...i dont own pokemon...blah blah blah...

* * *

"Hey Misty. You found anything?" asked Brock coming up to stand next to her.

"Only realisation." Sighed Misty miserably.

"Of what?"

"You heard of the band Rascal Flatts?" asked Misty.

"Yeah why?"

"Have you heard the song What hurts the most?"

"No. Please tell me why."

"Its reminds me of Ash. I'll sing it to you."

Brock remained puzzled while Misty stood there letting her hair fall around her shoulders, looking away from him.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me." Sang Misty sweetly.

Brock smiled as Misty continued.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not sharing that love with you,

Was what I was trying to do." Misty sang as she closed her eyes and cried silently.

Brock nodded to someone behind Misty whom she was oblivious to, and they stepped out from behind her and listened, secretly and silently.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you every where I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret, but I know  
If I could do it over." Misty tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and continued, still unaware of Ash's presence.

"I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken  
What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not sharing that love with you

Was what I was tryin' to do." Sang Misty quietly, with an unknown audience of Brock, Ash, May, Max, Tracey, Mrs Ketchum and Professor Oak.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
Not sharing that love with you

That's what I was trying to do…" whispered Misty, letting more tears fall from her eyes, as Brock started clapping.

May and Max started clapping. Tracey started clapping. Mrs Ketchum clapped. Professor Oak cheered. And Ash. Ash smiled at Misty's turned back, before sinking back onto the bench behind the small crowd.


	5. Returning

Disclaimer:- yh yh yh...GUESS WHAT! I dont own Pokemon! blah blah blah woop!

* * *

"I didn't realise how much my son meant to you Misty." Said Mrs Ketchum, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I've been singing that song to myself for ages. My sisters find it annoying, but I just wanted Ash to hear it, so I sung to his memory. I didn't use to realise how much Ash meant to me either, until he was in danger." Blushed Misty, receiving hugs and congratulations until everyone fell silent.

"I didn't realise how much I meant to you either Mist. Or how good you are at singing." Came a voice from behind the crowd.

"There's only one person who knows my nickname…the one who gave it to me…" whispered Misty as she turned around.

She looked puzzled, and pushed her way to the back, where Ash sat hands behind his head, legs stretched out, and face smiling. He raised his eyebrows at Misty in a surprised expression as she stared at him unbelieving.

"Hey Mist. Missed Me?" asked Ash grinning.

Misty stood there, amazed, her eyes open and speechless, her mouth open and her body shaking.

"Ash?" she managed to say through the shaking.

"Well who else would call you Mist? It's not gonna be Rudy is it?" smiled Ash.

Misty smiled and threw herself at Ash, who stood up and caught her, spinning her around and hugging her tight, never wanting to let go of her. He lifted her up, before placing her back down on the ground.

"Where were you? You don't know how scared I was!" cried Misty, hugging him again.

"Can we save the talking for when I get back home please?" laughed Ash, looking at Misty.

"Of course." Came her reply, before she was lifted up again and kissed passionately on the lips.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…" counted Brock, checking his watch for the seconds.

"Oh shut it Brock." Laughed May, hitting him on the arm. "Leave them alone."

Ash and Misty broke apart, and he swung her around again, before kissing her again, while Brock counted silently, grinning at his best friend. Ash put Misty back on the ground, as everyone around them cheered.

"Now you gotta put up with both us Ash." Laughed May, hugging Misty.

"Yeah. What a nightmare." Smiled Ash, as Misty blushed. "But I'll live. All though, without me here to save her, Misty probably won't."

Misty hugged him again, until there was a camera flash and Mrs Ketchum smiling from behind it.

"Mom!" shouted Ash.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it." She said smiling as she hugged him.

"GROUP PHOTO!" screamed Misty laughing.

Ash groaned lovingly at Misty's decision as he put his arm around Misty's waist, she rested her head on his shoulder, Tracey stood behind them, Brock on the other side, May next to Ash, Max next to Misty and Professor Oak stood at the back.

"Smile!" cried Mrs Ketchum as she snapped a photo of the group smiling with laughter and happiness.


	6. Promising

Disclaimer:- Still dont own pokemon...

* * *

"We may each have different surnames, but we will always be one big family. Mr Oak, Mrs Ketchum, Mr Ketchum, Miss Waterflower, Mr Slate, Mr Sketchit, Miss Row and Mr Row. All together as one big family." Smiled Misty as Ash held her hand while they walked home alone, the others had all gone home together, to leave Ash and Misty alone.

"You could be Miss Ketchum in a couple of weeks Mist." Said Ash, putting his arm around her waist again.

"Y'know, that was my main desire. Not to be famous, not to have lots of money, not to have a big house…but to be Misty Ketchum." Sighed Misty as she put her head against Ash's chest.

"And soon it will come true Mist. Soon." Replied Ash.

"You want me to marry you?" said Misty surprised.

"Of course I do." Smiled Ash.

"But we're only fifteen." Said Misty sadly.

"One more year then. When's your birthday?"

"God Ash, you should know when your girlfriends Birthday is for goodness sake! Our birthdays are like a week apart." laughed Misty. "It's on the 12th March."

"So you've got to wait for, like, ten days. I've got to wait for three." He answered sadly.

"Promise you'll wait for me?" Smiled Misty as they sat down on a bench.

"Promise."

"Promise?" Said Misty as she was pulled into another passionate kiss.

"You are so full of surprises today Ash Ketchum." Laughed Misty as Ash hugged her.

"Like?"

"Disappearing, shouting, kissing, hugging, proposing, you are just amazing."

"You like amazing?"

"Of course. Especially if it's you we're talking about."

"It's always me you talk about." Grinned Ash.

"True."

"So? I'll wait for you?"

"Promise?"

"Yup." Said Ash kissing her again.


	7. Moving

Disclaimer: I got a letter sayin I am now officially the owner of Pokemon- NOT- I dont own it and never will...blah blah blah...

* * *

Three weeks later

"But Rudy. I can't I promised Ash." Complained Misty, pulling away from Rudy.

"Mist, please." Replied Rudy.

"You have no right to call me that. I'm not gonna marry you. Simple."

Misty turned away from Rudy and slammed her front door on his face.

"Misty, please. I'm begging you." Pleaded Rudy.

"Rudy. I'm engaged. I can't." shouted Misty, picking up the phone and dialling Ash's number.

"I won't give up on you Misty Waterflower!" yelled Rudy as the security guards took him away.

"Hello?" came Ash's voice through the phone.

"Hey Ash." Said Misty sweetly.

"Oh Hey Mist. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, except Rudy keeps begging me to marry him no matter how many times I tell him I'm engaged to you."

"The little idiot." Growled Ash. "So why'd ya call?"

"Could I stay with you until Rudy gives up please? He follows me everywhere." Asked Misty casually.

"Is that the only reason why you wanna stay over?" said Ash slyly.

"Ash!" cried Misty.

"Joke, joke. 'Course you can stay. You know you're always welcome here."

"Can I come over now please coz I don't think my sister's security guards can keep him away forever. They came home last week from Kanto." Laughed Misty.

"Sure, pack your stuff I come and collect you personally." Replied Ash.

"Ok. Cya Ash."

"Bye bye Mist."

"Love ya."

"Love you too." Smiled Ash as he put the phone down. "Mom! Where are my car keys?"

"On the chain!" came Mrs Ketchum's reply from the kitchen.

"I'm off to collect Mist. Be back in bout 30 mins."

"Drive safe Ash!"

"Don't I always?" he laughed, locking the door and driving to Misty's house in his black Z9 convertible

As he took the turning into Misty's street he saw Rudy trying to escape from Daisy, Lily and Violet's security guards, but not succeeding.

"Hey Rudy!" called Ash waving to him mockingly.

"I'll get Misty back Ash Ketchum! I Promise!" shouted Rudy as he stared at him angrily.

"Whatever Man!" laughed Ash, holding one of his hands over the edge of the car.

He pulled into Misty's driveway and knocked on the door, as he straightened his new black jacket, ruffled his jet-black hair again and adjusted his cap so it was lopsided. The door swung open quickly and Misty was standing there, dressed in jean shorts, and aqua-blue tank top and sandals, one hand on her hip and one holding onto the door handle, with her sisters standing near to the kitchen door, giggling to each other and staring at Ash.

"Hey Ash." Smiled Misty.

"Hey Mist." Grinned Ash kissing her lightly.

"Hiya Ash." Came a chorus of three girly voices.

Ash let go of Misty and raised his eyebrows, making the Waterflower sisters giggle while Misty rolled her eyes and pulled Ash into the kitchen, while Daisy, Lily and Violet stared at him.

"Girls leave off. He's taken." Smiled Misty, hugging Ash so her head rested on his chest.

"And? We can still think he's cute Misty." Replied Daisy smiling at Ash.

"Um…thanks?" Said Ash, slightly puzzled.

Daisy giggled and followed her sisters upstairs, while Misty passed him a glass of coke.

"Haven't changed since Kanto I see." Grinned Ash, nodding at Daisy's retreating back as he accepted the glass.

"Nope. Just ignore them. Focus on me." Laughed Misty, taking a sip from her glass.

"Of course I'll focus on you. 100 all the way through." Smiled Ash, hugging her with his arm around her waist.

"I know. Just checking."

"You ready to go then?"

"I've been ready for ages Ash, we've been talking too much."

"As long as I'm with you I don't mind." Said Ash, placing his empty glass on the counter and picking up Misty's suitcase.


	8. Visiting

Disclaimer: yh yh yh...the routine agen... still dont own it... :'( blah blah blah

* * *

Misty grabbed her house, room and suitcase keys from the desk and stepped out into the bright sunlight, shading her eyes with her hand. Ash loaded her suitcase into the back seat and opened the door for Misty, who climbed in and waved to her sisters as they stood at the front door.

"Bye Misty! Behave now!" called Violet and Lily waving.

Ash jumped into the car, not bothering with the door and winked at Misty who blushed as she stuck her tongue out at Violet and Lily.

"Doesn't she always?!" shouted Ash as he sped off out of the driveway and off back home.

"MOM! Misty's here!" shouted Ash, throwing his car keys onto the table as he left Misty's suitcase by the stairs.

"Oh hi honey." Greeted Mrs Ketchum hugging Misty.

"Hi Mrs Ketchum. You look lovely today." Smiled Misty.

"Why thank you dear." Blushed Mrs Ketchum.

"C'mon Mist, I'll show you where you'll be staying." Said Ash, taking her suitcase up the stairs.

"Where exactly?" asked Misty suspiciously.

"Next door to mine in the spare room." Said Ash, leading Misty down the corridor to her room.

"Cool. What's it like?"

"See for yourself." Replied Ash, opening the door for her.

Misty stepped into a large room with a bed at the end, running half way down the room, a walk in closet, a desk and computer, a small stereo and a glass door that lead out onto the balcony that joined with Ash's.

"This is so nice Ash!" laughed Misty, pulling her suitcase in and leaving it against the bed.

"It's gotta be nice if it's gonna be where you stay Mist." Grinned Ash, hugging her.

"Stop with all the sweet talk Ash." Giggled Misty, opening the doors of the balcony.

"Ok Mist." Said Ash as he joined her on the balcony over looking the sea.

"This is a beautiful view. Especially the sea. You know how much I love the sea." Gasped Misty as a slight warm breeze fluttered through her shoulder length red hair.

"As much as you love me?" asked Ash, putting an arm around her shoulders as she leant against the railings.

"I can't say. I love you both the same amount, maybe you more." She replied resting her head on his shoulder.

Ash laughed quietly and watched as a silver BMW pulled up outside his house.

"Hey, I wonder who's here." He whispered, letting his arm fall back and turned to open the door.

"Ash?" called Misty as the door shut behind him.

She sighed and followed him until she reached the door, where she bent down so she could see the visitor, but she was invisible. The person was a familiar brown haired boy, about Brocks age, and talking to Ash angrily.


	9. Replaying

Disclaimer: yh yh yh...everyone say it with me now- I DONT OWN POKEMON!!! blah blah blah! End of.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here Rudy?!" roared Ash furiously.

"I know Misty's here Ash, so save me the trouble of searching and just tell me." Snapped Rudy.

Ash turned around to face Misty secretly, who shook her head and mouthed 'NO!' but Ash got the message.

"She aint here dude, so buzz off back home." Answered Ash, starting to close the door, but Rudy put his foot in the way.

"I know she's here, so take me to her." Growled Rudy, pushing past Ash and heading towards the stairs.

"Get outta my house Rudy." Yelled Ash, blocking his way.

"Stop Ash. Let me." Said Misty, coming down the stairs and stopped just next to Ash.

"Misty. Looking good as always." Smiled Rudy, looking her up and down.

"Yuk. Just get out Rudy." Said Misty forcefully.

"Hear me out Misty. You too Ash." Replied Rudy.

"What?" asked Misty, folding her arms.

"Look. Remember when Ash won the battle, which might I add was just luck, and I asked you to stay with me on the Island?" questioned Rudy.

"Yeah and? It wasn't luck, it was pure Talent Rudy, something Ash has a lot of and you have none of." Snarled Misty defensively.

"When you left, you promised you would come back, come back to me." Said Rudy quietly.

"What!? I never promised anything Rudy!" shouted Misty fiercely.

"You did, my camera men filmed it." Replied Rudy smiling holding up a CD disk and waving it.

"Misty? Did you?" asked Ash, slightly hurt.

"No, I swear. I'd never betray you Ash you know that." Said Misty begging.

Ash looked away, took the disk from Rudy's hand, and put it inside the disk tray, switching on the TV.

"I'll prove you did Misty." Said Rudy, sitting back on the sofa.

Ash re-winded it back to where Rudy produced a bunch of flowers for Misty as they stood at the port with Brock. Misty bit her lip at the memory, and looked away sadly, while Rudy smiled successively and Ash watched carefully, clinging onto every word.

"Misty, please stay with me and my sister on the Island." Said the TV Rudy.

"Sorry Rudy. I'm gonna stay with Ash." Replied the TV Misty.

"You know Ash, you're a very lucky guy." Smiled the TV Rudy, but the TV Ash looked puzzled.

"I'll come back. I promise…" started the TV Misty as they boarded the ship waving.

"Misty…" whispered Ash, turning off the TV and showing Rudy to the door.

Misty sat on the sofa with her head in her hands and crying quietly, ignoring Ash as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry Ash. I never meant for that to happen." Cried Misty as she stood up from the sofa and ran up to her new bedroom.

"Mist, come back." Pleaded Ash, trying to grab one of her flailing arms.

"No. Look, I'm Sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. I was just so caught up with things. I just, well, thought Rudy was a nice guy until he became such a jerk."

"Mist. Stop. Look it'll be my Birthday soon and I don't want to fight with you. I don't care that you made a promise to see Rudy again; I just don't want to lose you to such an idiot. You're too important to me." Said Ash to her retreating back as she climbed the stairs.


	10. Remembering

Disclaimer: yh yh yh...the routine aint changed much...i dont own pokemon...blah blah blah

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just need to be alone for a while." Replied Misty closing her bedroom door quietly.

She turned on the stereo and placed in one of her own CDs, Corbin Bleu's song Still there for me, one of her other favourites. Misty lay on her bed, while she heard Ash's bedroom door slam and Ash throwing himself onto his bed and yelling. She started the music and made her way to stand on the balcony.

"Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you  
I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride  
Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah  
Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Oooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me  
Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me." Whispered Misty as she leant against the balcony railings.


	11. Admitting

Disclaimer:- yh yh yh...routine time! I dont own pokemon...blah blah blah...soz peepz...

* * *

When the song finished, she switched it off and went downstairs for lunch, passed Ash's room and paused.

"Ash?" she whispered. "Lunch time."

"Be down soon." He said quietly.

Misty sighed, crept down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen on a spinning chair, grabbed a plate and started to eat her sandwich.

"Is everything ok between you and Ash honey?" asked Mrs Ketchum as she placed Ash's plate on the space next to her.

"I think so…" replied Misty, looking at Ash's cap that he had abandoned on the counter.

"Oh, ok. I heard you singing again. Do you always sing when you're sad or angry?"

"Usually. I don't know why I even promised to see Rudy again. I'm such an idiot." Groaned Misty, hitting her head on the counter.

"I know you promised, like Ash promised to wait for you, but the promise you made with Rudy, well, that can be broken. So just ignore him. Live your life with Ash, and just forget Rudy." Said Mrs Ketchum, hugging Misty as she hung her head.

"Thanks Mrs K. I'll forget him, I just need Ash to forget too." Thanked Misty, making her way up to Ash's bedroom.

She tiptoed down the corridor and carefully opened the door.

"Ash? You here?" she asked, stepping into the bedroom.

"I'm on the Balcony." Called Ash from the other end of the room.

Misty followed his voice and joined him on the balcony again, but as he stared out over the sea, her eyes remained on him, staring at him and trying to work out what to say.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I'm not gonna go and see Rudy, I'm gonna forget him, and stay here with you. But, if that's gonna work, you're gonna have to forget him too." Started Misty quietly as she turned away from him.

Ash remained silent for a bit, then turned around to face the house, with his arms stretched out behind him for support and his head tilted back so it faced the clear sky.

"I'm sorry too. I freaked out…because…because…" he stuttered softly.

"Yes?" whispered Misty, moving along so she was right next to him.

"I dunno…I guess I was just intimidated. And worried that you would go and visit him, and forget about me…" finished Ash mumbling.

"I've got a confession too. I mean, I know I haven't seen you for ages and that you've been with May, Max and Brock, but all that time you were with May, a girl I didn't know…well…I thought you'd prefer her to me because I wasn't there. And that you'd forgotten me." Said Misty inaudibly as Ash watched her closely.

Misty gulped and sat on the railings carefully, holding onto Ash's shoulder so she didn't fall.

"We're both idiots aren't we? Thinking we'd forget each other." Laughed Ash.

"Yup. Totally." Smirked Misty. "You still keeping your promise?"

"No, I agreed to marry Max." Joked Ash.

"WHAT?!" yelled Misty in mock horror.

"Mist, calm down. The only girl I'd ever want to marry would be the beautiful red haired girl standing next to me." Smiled Ash, putting his arm around her.

"Who's that? Oh, you're talking about _moi?_ Now, what we gonna do for your party tomorrow?"

"What party?" asked Ash puzzled.

Misty looked shocked as he continued to question her.

"Ash Ketchum. You mean to tell me the only person who remembered you birthday was your girlfriend, when you didn't remember yourself?" smiled Misty.

"Oh right, that. I dunno." Replied Ash sighing.

"How's about we invite the gang around? We could always pull a few strings and rent a huge hall for a disco?" Suggested Misty.

"Now that is a good idea." Grinned Ash, picking her up off the railing and leading her downstairs. "You call all the guys, and I'll sort out other stuff. Tell 'em to come at about 7pm."

"Gottcha." Smirked Misty as she picked up the phone and dialled Brock's number.

"Hello?" came Brocks voice through the receiver.

"Hey Brocko." Said Misty smiling.

"Misty! Hey! You ok?" cried Brock.

"Yeaha, I'm good. Listen, we're throwing a party for Ash's Birthday tomorrow at seven pm. Think you can come?" asked Misty.

"Of course I'll come to ma best mates party. Want me to bring anything?"

"No thanks, we're renting Pallet's village hall. Meet ya there at seven."

"Ok, Cya."

"Bye."

Misty put down the phone and ticked Brocks name off the list, before dialling May's mobile number.

"Hiyaz, May here." Came a girl's voice.

"Hey Girl. Ash's birthday party tomorrow, seven pm at the Pallet Town Hall, can you and Max come?" asked Misty quickly.

"Woah, slow down! Yeah, I'll be there. Formal or not?" said May.

"Lets show off and go with formal May. See ya there then."

"Cyaz Honey."

Misty sighed and crossed off May and Max. Three down, eight more friends to go…


	12. Preparing

Disclaimer:- yh yh yh...i dont own pokemon as you shud all know...blah blah blah

* * *

"Mom, me and Misty are organising my birthday party tomorrow. We're gonna set up a disco like thing at the village hall at 7 pm. But it's gonna be formal." Said Ash when he passed her in the kitchen.

"Ok, how many are invited?"

"Um…dunno…lots…"

"Good. Want me to cook?" asked Mrs Ketchum cheerfully.

"Sure. Once Mist's done, we're gonna go down and ask for renting."

"No, I'll do that, you two just plan it all." Smiled Mrs Ketchum as she heated up some chicken for dinner.

Ash grinned and returned to Misty in the living room where she sat talking on the phone to, what he could work out, Drew.

"That's good. See ya at seven then. Bye Drew." Finished Misty as she put the phone down.

"Is that everyone?" asked Ash.

"Yup. May, Max, Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak, Dawn, Melody, Drew, Gary, Richie, Brianna, Daisy, Lily, Violet, Sakura and Todd. There's gonna be more, coz they'll probably bring any of their friends. My sisters would kill me if we didn't invite them." Smiled Misty.

"Cool. Remind me who Melody and Brianna are again please?"

"Melody's the girl who teased me about liking you. Remember? Brianna's the girl May beat in a tournament and who has a major crush on Drew like May." Reminded Misty laughing at the thought of Drew and May.

"Oh yeah. I remember them." Smirked Ash. "And why the hell is Gary coming?"

"He was the one who picked up the phone when I tried to call Professor Oak. So I had to."

Ash nodded and picked up his wallet from the table.

"Well, time to go shopping. I'm gonna call Brock and see if he can come and help with the whole _'dressing up'_ part." Said Ash, taking out a wad of cash and picking up the phone again.

"I'm gonna go see if May can come shopping too. We so need more clothes anyway." Smiled Misty, grabbing her cell phone and handbag.


	13. Changing

Disclaimer:- Look, if u want something 2 read tht i DO own, then check out my Never Again story that I wrote myself! Ignore the category... blah blah blah...I DONT OWN POKEMON...

* * *

May pulled Misty into a large formal shop, decked out with hundreds of beautiful dresses, tuxes, jewellery and loads more. On display in the window was a mannequin wearing an Aqua ripple halter neck dress, sparkling with diamonds and blue glitter.

"I think I'm in love…" whispered Misty as she gingerly touched the fabric.

"Don't let Ash hear that." Smirked May as she held up the price tag.

"And I had to go and fall in love with something I can't have." Sighed Misty, continuing to search for something cheaper.

Unbeknownst to her, a dark, mysterious teenage boy lurked in a corner, black shades hiding his eyes as they followed Misty around the shop. She flicked through the dresses near the stranger, but ignored him completely until he stepped out.

"Um… do I know you?" she asked cautiously as he approached her slowly.

"Yes and lets just say Mist, that I can help you, if you help me…" he whispered lowering his shades to reveal a familiar face…

May stood behind Misty as they looked into the pink mirror in May's bedroom. She was carefully curling Misty's fiery hair so that it fell down over her shoulders, whist pinning some of it back with glittering silver and blue beads. Misty tentatively touched the silver 'M' around her neck and smiled at her reflection, her cerulean eyes swirling with pleasure. Her face was almost covered with make-up she'd never heard of, adorned with designer jewellery she'd ignored all her life, and her shoes so girly she'd usually never wear them in her life. But this was a special day, one she'd remember forever…

May left Misty in her daydream, as she made her way downstairs to answer the door.

"MISTY! ASH'S HERE!" shouted May up the stairs whilst Ash stood leaning against the doorway twirling his car keys around his fingers.

He was dressed in a black jacket, matching trousers and a white shirt with NO tie, whist May was wearing a strapless black dress with a slit up the leg, a black cord choker and her hair tied behind her head in an elegant bun.

"Hang on a sec!" replied Misty as she smoothed out her dress from the top of the stairs.

She smiled like a young teenage princess and slowly stepped down the stairs, lifting the hem of her dress with her blue fingerless triangle gloves, and her heels clicking against the stairs. Ash shifted to one side so he could get a better look, only to be dazzled by the blinding light of Misty's newfound beauty.

"Wow Mist, you look…amazing." He breathed slowly, as he offered his arm to her.

"Yeah, I do don't I?" replied Misty smirking, taking his arm, checking that her sparkling aqua dress was all right and non-creased.

She linked her other arm with May's, and the three of them made their way down to the Pallet Town Hall in the bright Summers evening.

"Misty, how did you get the dress?" whispered May as Ash took interest in the sky for some absurd reason.

"You'll find out later…" she replied quietly, with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Remember, I turned you into this, I can turn you back." Warned May as they continued to walk.

"Yeah, you turned me into a walking Barbie." Laughed Misty, but Ash didn't hear.


	14. Kissing

Disclaimer:- yh yh yh disclaiming was boring but its almost ova...i dont own pokemon, which you should all kno by now! blah blah blah...

* * *

"Hey Ash, happy birthday bro." Smiled Brock as he ruffled Ash's hair upon reaching the party.

"Hi Brock, where's Regina?" asked Ash as he looked around for Brock's girlfriend.

"Oh, she's over with Daisy, Lily and Violet, fussing over make up and stuff." Replied Brock.

"Cool. Um Ash…I'm gonna go and get a drink, be back soon." Said Misty, as she carefully passed Ash and headed over towards the drink stand.

Standing next to it was the teenage boy, this time wearing a tux, but still with the shades, a cup of punch in his hand and the other in his pockets.

"Hi Mist." He smirked as she made her way over to him.

"When you going to do it?" she snapped furiously as he looked her up and down.

"Hmmm…lets think…when the first slow song comes on, stand in the middle of the dance floor." He replied smiling at her.

Misty narrowed her eyes and walked away, her hair gently blowing and her dress rippling in the breeze. After five mins, she returned to Ash, holding a glass of drink and her face stern and bored.

"Mist, what's wrong?" asked Ash worriedly.

Misty shook her head quickly and replied.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said with a girly smile.

"You seem different…" started Ash slowly.

"What makes you think anything's different?" snarled Misty, but with a girly twist.

Ash stepped away quickly as she turned her face back into a flirty teeth-showing smile.

"C'mon, lets dance." Said Ash, forgetting Misty's behaviour.

"You may be cute, but I ain't dancing with you." Replied Misty, pulling her hand away and holding it up to his face, before walking away to talk to some other guys.

"Misty?" called Ash disheartened.

She ignored him and started to laugh with the other guys, her flirting laugh she used to never give him…now that he thought about it…Ash didn't think Misty was the Misty he knew. Determined to sort it out, Ash pushed his way through the crowd to find May, as she danced with Drew on the dance floor.

"May, can we talk?" asked Ash sharply.

"Sure." Said May continuing to dance.

"I mean, in private?"

May sighed, let go of Drew's neck and followed Ash to the edge of the party.

"Ok, what have you done to Misty?" he questioned angrily.

"Nothing. I just helped her get ready. That's all." Answered May. "Now can I go back to dancing?"

Ash waved her off as she squealed and ran back to Drew. He sighed and stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching the DJ as he started to change over the CDs and adjust his mic.

"Now for all the couples, a slow song to calm the mood." He said, letting the mic amplify his voice.

Ash let his sad eyes watch Misty as she stopped dancing with one of the other guys and made her way to the middle of the dance floor, in hope of meeting someone. He smiled and started to run towards her, but stopped when he saw another guy walk up to her and look down on her.

"No…" Ash started sadly as the guy bent down and kissed Misty full on the lips.

The spotlights twirled around and settled on Misty and the guy kissing, as they were surrounded by wolf whistles and cheering. Misty broke away from him and ran off the dance floor, out of the Hall and onto the sidewalk. Ash followed her with many questions ready to ask, and many thoughts of how it would go.


	15. Translating

Disclaimer: Yh yh yh...you know the routine...i dont own pokemon...blah blah blah...

* * *

"Misty?" he called as he saw they redhead sitting down on a bench. 

He ran over to her and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked her quietly.

"Rudy helped me with the dress and stuff, in return of a full on kiss on the dance floor with you watching. I tried to get you to stop liking me so you wouldn't mind so much by turning mean." Explained Misty quickly, starting to cry.

Ash took his jacket off and put it around her shaking shoulders, hugging her tight as he did so. He thought that over and cursed silently at Rudy's memory and actions.

"Stop crying. You can't cry on my birthday." Whispered Ash as he continued to hug her.

"Ash, I'm an idiot! Why do you still like me! I was horrible." Asked Misty angrily.

"It's hard to hate someone I love Mist." Came his hurt reply.

Misty turned away from him, stood up and began to walk away from him, back home.

"Bye Idiot" Said Misty smoothly, coldly and quietly as she started to run away from him.

Ash thought over her words and began to think of a come back.

"I liked you better when you weren't a Barbie Bitch!" he shouted furiously as he too stood up and ran back to his party with tears streaming down his face.

"If I'm such a flippin' Bitch, then why did you ever love me!?" she yelled at his back, equally as upset.

"I don't think I ever did." He shouted back to her as he watched her throw his jacket onto the road.

He growled in frustration as he rounded the corner and ran into Rudy, who stood smirking and listening to the heated argument.

"What are you laughing at you idiot?" snarled Ash, raising his fists at the innocent burgundy haired teenager.

"Nothing…nothing…" he replied with a smirk as he walked off to talk to Gary and his cheerleaders.

Ash cursed angrily as he wiped away his tears and sat down on the bench next to Brock and Ky.

"Hey, what's wrong cậu bé ngày sinh?" asked Ky curiously.

"Misty turned into a Bitch." Answered Ash grumpily.

Ky looked puzzled and gathered her Vietnamese black hair into her hands and began to tie it back into a high ponytail.

"Look, was it because…well…I don't know actually. But you should never call your girlfriend a Bitch, just because she kissed Rudy so that she could buy the dress. That's all I know." Said Ky calmly.

"Huh?" questioned Ash inquisitively.

"She didn't kiss Rudy coz she wanted to Ash!" Ky said as she worked out what Ash had previously thought.

"She didn't!" cried Ash, jumping up from the bench.

"ồ tro chúa trời, tại sao là bạn vì thế! Ngu ngốc!" Sighed Ky as Ash looked at her with amazement.

"What? A girl can't know Vietnamese?" said Ky in surprise.

Ash shook his head with a sigh and ran off to find Misty again, his clothes now untidy and his hair ruffled.

"Tro may mắn! Bạn sẽ cần nó!" called Ky as he ran away from her.

* * *

First Translation: "…Birthday Boy?"  
Second Translation: "Oh God Ash why are you so stupid!"  
Last Translation: "Good Luck Ash! You'll need it! 


	16. Crying

"Hey! Mist! Wait Up!" he called, slowing down to grab his coat.

The shadow paused and turned around, slowly but surely. Misty's pace became quicker and quicker as the sound of a roaring engine thundered through the night. Standing just meters away from him, Misty watched as Ash ran into the middle of the road, his eyes watching Misty as she began to cry, her make-up ruined, hair messy and tears falling thick and fast.

"I'm sorry Ash. I never meant any of that stupid stuff." she called across the road as he slowly made his way into the second lane of road.

Misty couldn't wait for him to walk back onto the path, so upon knowing of the risk of cars, she ran out into the middle of the night in pitch black darkness, towards Ash, his coat now slung over his shoulder, while an unknown yellow pair of headlights came zooming around the corner. Almost instantly, Ash turned to face the speeding car, coming closer and closer by the second. He covered Misty's head with his arms and kissed her for what he thought to be the last time, before he was knocked aside, Misty still standing, watching as he was thrown to the ground, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"ASH!" screamed Misty as she sprinted towards him, before the silence of darkness was broken, a yell of pain, the screech of brakes, the shattering of glass and the dull thud of bone against rock.

Still holding Ash's body against her own, Misty was thrown back further, her blood running down her cold, frozen body onto Ash's and then onto the road, swirling and mixing with the rain that started to fall over them as Misty lay across Ash's chest, a last tear clinging onto her eyelash, before dropping down onto Ash.


	17. Leaving

Disclaimer:- Right, this is just getting down right BORING! i cant be bothered to repeat the same sentance.

P.S. _**This is my fav chapter- it's short, but i just love it. It made me cry writing it!!!!!**_

__

* * *

As the rain began to fall heavily, May looked around the now almost deserted dance floor, searching for a specific Red head and Black head. To no avail, May turned to Drew and kissed him quickly, before running out of the hall and into the night. Her eyes scanned the path and road, eventually finding a car crashed into a nearby abandoned building, while a dark object was lying in the middle of the road, the only colour was a trickle of red, a patch of Aqua fabric and an neglected and ruined red and black cap, that lay some way away from the object. Slowly, May put all the colours together and gasped, before running into the road, skidding in the rain and blood.

"No…" she whispered, a hand against her forehead in shock as she stared at Ash and Misty, as they lay motionless in the road.

"NO!" screamed May as she fell to her knees and began to cry, her hands running through her now unpinned hair stressfully.

"May!?" came a nearby chorus of boy's voices.

"She's there!" came Max's voice as he ran towards his crouched sister. "C'mon, what's wr- Guys! Come here QUICK!" he yelled as he too began to cry and hug his sister for protection.

"May?" came a soft voice as Drew came up behind her, closely followed by Brock and Tracey. "Ash…Misty…no…how…"

"ASH!" yelled Brock falling down beside his best friend and sweeping his hair away from his pale face, all colour drained accept for his brown eyes. "Tracey, go get Mrs Ketchum and Mr Oak. NOW!"

May, Max and Brock tried as best they could to treat them, but, pointed out by Brock, they left Misty lying across Ash, with her hand on his cheek and one on her heart, while Mrs Ketchum quickly came to stand beside them, her eyes glistening with tears and her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Ash…what happened…?" she stammered, kneeling down to hug her son's cold body, holding Misty's icy hand as she did so.

"I…think…t-t-they got-t-t…hit b-b-b-y a car-r-r…" stuttered May as Mrs Ketchum laid Ash back onto the road and readjusted Misty so she stayed in her loving positions.

Finally, the dreaded question spilled out over Tracey's lips, his voice cracked and quiet.

"Are they……d-d-d-dead……?"

May placed each of her hands over Ash and Misty's hearts and gulped…


	18. Raining

Disclaimer:- Oh i really really cannot be bothered! Heck I can- I DONT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!! But I own the officers and nurses! lol- do they count? And 4 all those people who ask: No, the officer is NOT Jenny, it is set in America (4 sum obserd reason), the characters are: Ash- 15, Misty- 15, May- 14, Brock- 19, Tracey- 16, Max- 12, Drew- 14, Rudy- 16. There are no pokemon sorry, its coz if this ends up awesom (which it already is :) thn i only have to change the names and not delete whole conv b/w Ash and Pikachu. There done, dusted. as my Dad would say!

* * *

Her hands shaking, May removed them and put one to her own heart, her tears still falling, as slowly as her heartbeat.

"Well?" said Max carefully, dreading the worst.

"They seem to be alive…but barely. Its so slow and faint, I think its not going to last." Sniffed May sadly as she bit her lip.

"So there's still hope?" asked Drew, looking at Professor Oak hopefully.

"Only a small amount, but if we get them to a Hospital we may be able to save them." Replied Professor Oak, lifting Ash into his arms.

"I'll call an ambulance." Said May, quickly whipping out her cell and dialling speedily, as Brock picked up Misty and wrapped his coat around her shoulders.

In less than ten minutes of standing in the wind and rain after everyone had gone home and the Hall locked up, the ambulance arrived, splashing the group with mud and water, before letting the doors fly open and jumping out to recover Misty and Ash.

"These the two?" asked the nurse, pointing at the unconscious pair.

May gave her the look saying "Duh!" before sighing and watching as they carried Misty onto the stretcher.

"Can we have the parents of these two come with us please." Said another paramedic who slid Misty and Ash into the ambulance.

"Um…I'm Ash's mother, but he doesn't have a father, and Misty has neither." Replied Mrs Ketchum stepping forwards shakily.

"Ok, can we have some one to come with this girl instead?"

"I'll go." Volunteered May, raising her hand and joining Mrs Ketchum beside Ash and Misty.

"I'll take the others up to the Hospital and I'll meet you there." Said Professor Oak, gesturing Drew, Max, Brock and Tracey towards his nearby parked car.

"Bye Drew, Max." waved May sadly, as the doors closed and sped away in direction of the nearest hospital.

"So she doesn't say bye to US?" chorused Brock and Tracey in annoyance, folding their arms and sulking.

"Get in the car you two." Snapped Drew.

Tracey and Brock silently obeyed, clambering into the very small Volvo, before it started up and began tailing the ambulance.


	19. Yelling

Disclaimer: I'll make this short and sweet: I dont own pokemon.

* * *

Drew approached the automatic hospital glass doors, and watched as they silently slid open, revealing a clearer image of a large room with chairs on one side, a staircase and elevator on the right hand side, and a wooden desk at the back.

"Which ward do you think they're in?" asked Max, looking at Brock quizzically.

"Hey Guys!" said a girls voice from the staircase.

"May, hi. Are they ok?" asked Drew, hugging her quickly.

"Well…I wasn't allowed in after all, only immediate family members." Said May sadly.

"Which ward do you think they're in?" repeated Max, getting annoyed.

"Dunno. Let's ask the secretary." Came her reply, nodding over at the front desk, watched over by a beautiful blonde woman wearing a short denim skirt and a pink tank top.

"Hang on…she reminds me of someone…is that…? No, she would never work here…" began Professor Oak slowly.

"DAISY! It's me! Brock!" cried Brock, running towards the blonde who was standing in amazement.

She turned to face the love-struck teen and froze.

"Uh…um…Danny, take over front desk." Stammered Daisy into her desk microphone and pushed a brown haired boy infront of her, before slowly walking backwards into the corridor.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" asked Professor Oak with interest.

"Well…ok…I surrender…you've found me. I work here for extra cash. We're kinda broke…coz of that cruise. Now Misty's with Ash we're low on money. Lily and Violet are doing community service." Replied Daisy in a shameful voice.

"Who _are_ you?" questioned May suspiciously.

"I'm Daisy Waterflower. And you are?"

"May Row, this is my brother a Max, my boyfriend Drew, and Ash and Misty's mate Tracey Sketchit." Greeted May while the others waved. "Are you Misty's sister?"

"Numero Uno." Grinned Daisy.

"Ok, end of greetings. Which ward is Misty and Ash in?" snapped Drew fiercely.

"They're here? What happened?" yelped Daisy, leaping a foot in the air.

"They got hit by a car about an hour ago. Now WHICH WARD!!!!???" shouted Brock angrily making many hospital inhabitants jump.

"He he…sorry people…" apologized Brock with a small smile.

"I'm sorry Brock, but I have no idea which ward they're in." apologized Daisy. "But I can find out."

She lifted the microphone up to her mouth and switched it on.

"This is Daisy Waterflower, Front Desk. Can I have the Ward Number of Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum please? Thank you."

Daisy replaced the microphone onto its stand and sat back down onto her spinney chair, before putting a hand to her ear as if she was listening to an earpiece.

"Ok Thanks Chuck. Misty and Ash are in Ward 101A. That's on the fifth floor on the right, you can't miss it." Directed Daisy, pointing at the elevator.

"Thanks Daisy, Catch ya later!" cried May as she sped over towards the empty elevator and waited patiently for the lift.

"Daisy, I will be back my princess." Shouted Brock as he was dragged reluctantly into the lift.


	20. Discovering

Disclaimer:- I just inherrited the Pokemon Business NOT. u know the routine...

_**I like this chapter lol **_

* * *

"I Demand Entry To See Misty And ASH!" yelled May at one of the Hospital security guards.

"Listen girly. No one sees Mr Ketchum and Miss Waterflower. No ONE!" replied the security guard forcefully, preparing to throw May away from the door, before Drew grabbed her around the waist and managed to get her out of harms way.

"Don't you DARE!" shouted Drew protectively, while Tracey launched himself at the Guard.

"Brock!" came an unannounced yell from behind them.

"Will you be quiet!" scolded a passing nurse as she pushed a trolley heavily laden with medicine past the voice's owner.

Two boys stood side by side in the corridor, one in his Teens with scruffy burgundy colored hair, wearing a black and white jacket over a black t-shirt, and black trousers, and the other in his early twenties or so, with spiky brown hair wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Rudy? Gary? What the heck are you doing here?" asked Brock in uncalled for anger.

"I can't see my friend in hospital?" snapped Gary, folding his arms and marching up to his grandfather.

Brock raised his eyebrows at Gary's retreating back, before turning back to face Rudy, who stood in worry.

"And you?"

"I came…well…I came…to…apologize." He stammered, looking down at the floor.

"For what?"

Rudy looked up in sadness, before smacking himself in the head with his hands and crying.

"I was the one driving the car…I was the one who hit Ash and Misty…" he cried, now in floods of tears.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled May, grabbing the older boy by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"I didn't mean to…well…I intended to hit Ash…but not Misty. I would NEVER harm Misty. Never." Defended Rudy, holding his hands in surrender, allowing May to drop him back onto the floor abruptly.

"Why the HELL did you want to kill- Oh…I know. You love Misty so much you didn't want her to marry Ash, did you? So you thought by getting Ash outta the picture you still had a chance? Well thanks to you, they are about to die unmarried on Ash's birthday and what will you have? Oh that's right NOTHING!" yelled Brock, punching Rudy in the jaw, threw open the ward doors, despite several injuries from the Security Guard and marched up to Ash's bed, with a furious Tracey, a snarling Max, a disappointed Professor, an angry Gary and a cursing May in tail.

"No more visitors please! Family only!" said Ash's nurse, shooing them back into the corridor.

"I'm Misty's Grandfather, and this is her brother." Lied Professor Oak quickly, pointing at Gary.

"Yeah, I'm Ash's cousin and this is my brother." Quipped May.

"But... haven't I seen you before. I said you couldn't go in coz you weren't family…" said the Nurse suspiciously.

"Nope, never been here before in my life." Replied May, quickly taking off her formal gloves and tying her trademark bandana around her head.

"Go in then." Replied the nurse. "And you two are?"

"More Cousins." Answered Tracey, grabbing Brock's wrist and pulling him into the ward.

No sooner had the whole gang crowded around the two beds, Mrs Ketchum started crying her thanks for coming to see them.

"MISTY!" cried May, running forward and hugging the still unconscious red head.

"Please step away miss." Reprimanded the nurse.

"Look, I'm Misty's friend and if I don't get to see her then I'm gonna get angry."

"Look, I'm Misty's nurse, and if you don't leave, then I'm gonna get security." Replied her nurse.

"Calm down May." Interjected Drew, putting his arms around her neck.

May sighed in defeat and watched as Misty and Ash lay peacefully on their beds, oblivious to the fact they were in hospital. Beside each of them, a small screen was glowing, each with a different line, jumping up and down to show their heartbeat rate. Suddenly, Ash's dropped down to a straight line, stayed at that constant level, then after a few seconds, jumped up a small step, then back down again.

"Ok, his heartbeats dropping rapidly. I'm afraid you will have to leave." Said the nurse hurridly, her voice shaking with worry.

This time, May surrendered and was the first to leave the ward, and sit, legs crossed, hands holding her head and tears streaming down her eyes, in the middle of the corridor, ignoring all remarks and orders to move. She felt a body move to sit next to her, and allowed them to hug her, but kept her head held down, not wanting to reveal her weakness.

"May, it's going to be alright. Ash isn't going to die." Said Max softly, taking on the role of his sister.

"How do you know that? How?" cried May, lifting her head up sadly and watching as they drew the curtains around Ash's bed.

"Why do you seem to be more upset about Ash than Misty?" asked Brock with interest, coming to sit next to her.

"Well…I know Ash a lot better than I know Misty. I mean, I travelled with Ash, but not with Misty. So it's human instinct to…to…well…be the way I am about Ash" explained May, blushing at the last part.

"You had a crush on him didn't you." Smiled Brock in triumph.

May glared at him through streams of tears, choked, shook her head rapidly and hung her head again.

"May, I don't care whether you had a crush on him or not. So you don't have to be embarrassed." Replied Brock quietly so Drew wouldn't hear.

"It's just that…well…I'm going out with Drew now…so I just feel that…I can't carry on liking Ash if I'm with Drew. And yet…I think I still do like Ash…I just don't want Drew to know that's all." Stammered May sadly.

Brock fell silent, opening and closing his mouth, thinking of a reasonably smart remark to her confession. When he failed, Brock stood up and went to visit Misty, May's words flying through his head.


	21. Awakening

Mrs Ketchum smiled weakly at Brock, before taking one last glance at the couple and left then ward in tears. Brock stood at the foot of Misty's bed and watched the heartbeat monitor closely. Then, almost in silence, Misty moved, ever so slowly, ever so quietly. Her hand fell off her chest and hung over the edge of bed, her fingers bending gradually. Brock's eyes opened wider in shock as her eyelids flickered and leisurely opened.

"Owwwwww...my wrist..." gasped Misty, lifting up her hand and putting it back on the bed.

"Careful Mist." Said Brock, slightly worried.

"Ash?" she said quickly, a confused and upset tone in her shaky voice.

"No, it's me Brock. Remember? Ash's over there." replied Brock in a quiet voice, walking around the bed to sit on the bedside chair.  
Misty moved her head to face Ash's bed and closed her eyes, tears beginning to fall down her cheek and onto the pillow.

"Ash...is he d-d-d-dead?" she whispered slowly.

"No..." stammered Brock, beckoning for the others to join him.

"T-t-t-t-tell h-h-h-h-him..."started Misty.

"Tell him what?" asked Tracey and Drew in unison.

"T-t-t-tell h-h-h-him t-t-t-that it's thanks t-t-t-to him t-t-t-that im alive..." she whispered, smiling at Ash's unconscious body lovingly.

"Don't worry, we will." Smiled Max as he hugged his sister.

"T-t-t-t-thanks...and..." replied Misty, opening her eyes wide.

"And what?" repeated Brock quickly.

"That I l-l-l-l-love h-h-h-him with all m-m-m-my heart...if i d-d-d-die..." smiled Misty, as she rolled over.  
A quiet voice broke the silence in the ward, making Misty turn back to face Ash's bed.

"You don't need a messenger...when you can tell me in person...and your not gonna die..." whispered Ash as he opened his eyes ever so slowly, beginning to cry silently.

"You're awake!" cried May quietly. "I know..." grinned Ash as he stared at Misty. "Um...sir...can I get up"

A Doctor turned around, his face lighting up magically at the sight of Ash sitting up.

"Master Ketchum! What a surprise to see you awake! Of course you can get up, it may hurt, but as long as you don't go far, and we can see you, its alright." Replied the Doctor happily.

"Good." Smiled Ash as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, stumbled over towards Misty's bed and flung himself into the chair beside it, engulfed with hugs from his friends.

He warily looked down at his completely plastered right arm and his fingers bandaged up, unable to move at all.

"You ok?" asked Misty cautiously, watching as Ash brushed her fringe away from her eyes with his free fingers.

"Yeah. I'm all right. My head is killing me, and my arm is covered with plaster and it hurts so much to move it. You?" replied Ash, kissing her forehead lightly.

"My head's killing me too, my ankle hurts like hell and my wrist is paralysed, but I'm alive thanks to you." Said Misty as she yawned slightly, resting her head on Ash's left shoulder.

"Get some rest." Said Ash, stroking her cheek and drying her tears.

"Sir, can we have a description of their injuries?" asked Brock, directly to the previous doctor.

"Well, Miss Waterflower here has a broken left wrist and a broken left ankle, while suffering slight head injuries. And Mr Ketchum has a broken right elbow and shoulder joints, a sharp dent in his skull from where he hit the ground and a couple of broken right fingers"

"Nothing serious then?" asked Gary carefully, watching as Ash put his free arm around Misty.

"No, not at all."

"Good." Smiled Professor Oak, leading Gary, May, Brock, Tracey and Max out of the room, leaving Rudy alone with Ash and a sleeping Misty.

"Um...Ash..." began Rudy slowly.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry for hitting you earlier. I never meant for you to end up in hospital." Said Rudy with a truthful apologetic look on his face.

"You hit us? You meant for us to end up in a graveyard or something?" growled Ash angrily.

"Yes, I did hit you, but I didn't want Misty to end up in a graveyard and I'm really, really sorry. I guess Brock was right, I wanted to marry Misty so much that I almost caused her death. God I'm so stupid." Groaned Rudy, falling onto a nearby stool and holding his head in his hands.

"Ya know, your lucky my good punching fist is in plaster and the other is protecting Misty." Said Ash menacingly.

"And if you were able to punch me, then I'd let you." Sighed Rudy, raising his head and standing up.

"Seriously?" joked Ash, his eyebrows raised in mock horror.

"'Course. I was a jerk, an idiot, a flippin' near-murderer for Gods sake!" cried Rudy, making Misty wake up off Ash's shoulder.

"Rudy? RUDY! Why the hell are you here? And...why are you crying...?" Misty Gasped "And what the hell happened to you jaw."

"Mr Slate has a very powerful punch." Sighed Rudy, walking out of the ward, leaving a confuzed Misty lying in Ash's arms.

"Why was Rudy in here?" asked Misty sleepily.

"Oh, he just came in to see how you were." Lied Ash.

"That was nice of him..." smiled Misty.

'I know I shouldn't lie to her...but if she knew...I can't bear thinking about how Rudy would end up...' thought Ash sadly, watching as Misty returned to sleeping, her smile still on her face.

The ward doors flew open and Mrs Ketchum came rushing in, her face lighting up at the sight of Ash awake. Professor Oak, Gary, Brock, Tracey, May and Max followed, trying to restrain Mrs Ketchum from disturbing all the other patients.

"Ash! Honey are you alright!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.

"Ahhhhhhh...my arm..." Gasped Ash in pain as his Mom let go of him.

"Ash, you ok?" whispered Misty, her eyes still closed, but apparently she could still hear all that went on.

"Yeah Mist, go back to sleep."


	22. Inviting

Disclaimer:- I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with it. Hasn't changed from last time.

**_Sorry, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I PUT TOGEPI IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! _**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Misty awoke the sound of her mobile phone's ring tone, a recording of Pikachu and Togepi singing. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, Misty reached onto her bedside cupboard and picked up her mobile.

"Hello? Misty Waterflower speaking." She yawned, smiling as Togepi danced around on her bed.

"Hey it's me. Happy Birthday Mist." Answered Ash's voice, making Misty smile even more.

"I'm happy you called and all…but please wait until I'm actually awake next time." Groaned Misty, rolling off her side and onto her back, holding the mobile to her ear.

"Ok, I'll try." Laughed Ash.

"Now, you couldn't have phoned just to wake me up coz you're not like that…so why'd ya call?" asked Misty, yawning again.

"Meet me on the Red Bridge in Pallet at Eleven Am." Replied Ash.

"Uh huh. Now can I go back to sleeping?"

"Knock ya self out." Smirked Ash.

Misty dropped the mobile onto the floor and went back to sleep, ignoring the constant calls of 'Misty! Switch the phone off first!' from Ash through the phone. Togepi skipped over to the mobile, gave a small trill of goodbye and pressed the red button, cutting Ash off, before clambering onto the bed and lying next to her owner.

"Thanks Togepi." Smiled Misty.

"_Toge Togepi!!!_" trilled Togepi. (No Problem)

"Night night."

"_Toge_." (Night)

* * *

**One Hour Later**

"_TOGEPI!!!!!_" (WAKE UP!!!!!) Cried Togepi, jumping up and down on Misty, pointing at the beeping alarm clock furiously, flashing the digits 10:30AM.

"Togepi, be qu-'' Misty stared at the alarm clock. "Oh damn, Ash's never gonna forgive me if I'm late!"

"_Togepi Pi Pi!_" (I want pancakes!)

"I'll make you some in a minute. I've got to get ready now." Sighed Misty, falling out of the bed and ran into the on suite bathroom.

"_TOGEPI PI PI_!" repeated Togepi (I WANT PANCAKES!)

Misty threw a spare blue towel onto Togepi, making her shut up quickly. The sound of water hitting the glass door of the shower sounded throughout the house, making Togepi jump and run round and round in circles, the towel over her head and trailing behind her.

After a shower of about ten minutes, Misty came out with a light pink towel wrapped around her and a blue towel drying her soaking hair before it dried naturally.

"Togepi, what should I wear?" asked Misty, searching through her wardrobe curiously.

"_Toge Toge Pi Pi Togepi!_" danced Togepi. (Wear the black skirt and white halter!)

"I see you've inherited your Mom's good taste." Smiled Misty, hugging Togepi and quickly changing into the black mini skirt, a white, sleeveless up to the neck halter neck top, with white dolly shoes.

"_Togepi._" (Thank you.)

"Now, onto the pancakes." Grinned Misty, picking up Togepi and making her way downstairs.

"_Pi!!!_" (Yay!!!)

* * *

Misty grabbed a pan, lit the hob underneath it, poured the pre-made pancake mix onto it, and listened to the crackling of oil as it skimmed the surface. Switching on the hairdryer, Misty brushed her damp hair, letting it curl up into ringlets. 

"Wow, it's never done that before." She said, amazed at her hair's sudden change in style. "It's probably Daisy's shampoo she left here. Oh well, it looks nice."

Smiling, Misty continued to dry her hair, while serving the pancakes onto one big plate and one smaller plate, covering Togepi's in sticky, thick raspberry jam and sugar.

"Dig in Toge." Grinned Misty, handing Togepi the plate and put her hairdryer away.

Togepi happily sat on the counter, eating the pancakes happily, while the videophone rang, awakening Misty from her daydream. Rushing over to it quickly, Misty sat down on the chair and answered.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday!" called Brock's voice, his face popping up on the screen.

"Thanks. Oh god I'm so tired…Ash woke me up this morning, he wants me to meet him in Pallet. You know why?" yawned Misty, taking a bite out of her pancake.

Brock thought for a moment, before answering. "Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea."

"Well I guess you aint gonna tell me," Laughed Misty. "Anyway, can you give me a lift to Pallet please? I don't think I'll ride today."

"Sure, I'll pick you up at…say…now?" replied Brock.

"Ok then. See ya." Waved Misty at the camera.

"Bye Birthday Girl."

Misty switched off the screen and finished off her pancakes, before disappearing off to grab her handbag from the shelf, checking her watch quickly. 10:50AM.

'That gives me enough time.' Thought Misty as she heard Brock's car pull up outside her house.

"Bye Togepi. Behave now." Said Misty as she closed the door and stepped out into the warm sunlight.

She climbed into Brock's car, before speeding off towards Pallet town, pondering on what Ash might want.

* * *

After ten minutes of Brock's reckless driving, he swerved into the car park near the Red Bridge and bade goodbye to Misty, who thanked him for the lift, and began walking over towards the Red Bridge, where a black haired teenager stood over looking the water, the slight breeze ruffling his hair. Smiling, Misty made her way over to him, and came to stand beside him, her hair floating slowly in the breeze. 

"Happy Birthday Mist." Smiled Ash suddenly, kissing her briefly.

"Thanks. I just hope we don't get hit by another car again." Laughed Misty as Ash put his arm around her.

"That's why I chose here; there are no cars, and it's a beautiful place." Sighed Ash, letting Misty place her head on his shoulder.

"What did you chose here for?" asked Misty, looking at him carefully.

Ash turned to face her, and kissed her gently, bringing a small velvet covered black box from his pocket. Misty stared at the box, studying its tiny engraved features as Ash slowly opened it, revealing a beautiful silver ring, studded with tiny glistening Cerulean Blue gems.

"Can you guess?" he said smiling.

"Oh…my…god…But aren't you meant to go down on one knee?" giggled Misty, before she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him, giggling as he put on arm around her waist and spun her around, the breeze fluttering through her hair and tiny flakes of blossom floating through the air.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"It's a defiantly!"


	23. Shopping

Disclaimer:- Ok, I really cannot be bothered this time- its just gettin on my nerves.

_**IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT- I WANTED TO START WITH THE WHOLE IM GETTING MARRIED THING AND END WITH THE ICECREAM THING BUT I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IN THE MIDDLE! SORRY ITS SHORT!!!!!!**_

* * *

"I'm getting married…I'm getting married…I'm getting married…I'm getting married…I'm gett-''

"ASH SHUT UP!" yelled Brock

Ash, Brock, Max, Tracey, Drew and Gary were in a formal clothes shop, searching for a suitable attire for Ash and Misty's wedding. Excited about the event, Ash danced around the shop, singing at the top of his voice, jumping up in the air between the lyrics of 'I'm Getting Married', annoying the others.

"Your just jealous." Pouted Ash sulkily.

"Excuse me?" thundered Brock.

"Nothing…nothing…" whispered Ash cowardly as Brock towered over him.

"Didn't think you did…" replied Brock, leaving Ash with Max by the door as he went with Tracey and Gary to find a smart Tux for the wedding.

"What should I wear Max? I have no idea myself." Asked Ash.

"Sorry Ash, I don't know either. Ask Brock- he should know." Answered Max shrugging as he went off to find a Tux small enough for him.

"Hey Brock." Called Ash, running off after his spiky haired friend.

"Yes?" said Brock coldly, reminding Ash of their recent argument.

"I need your advice. What am I gonna wear?" pleaded Ash, falling onto his knees in hope to soften Brock up.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to help, seeing as I'm your best mate. And your best man." Replied Brock, leading Ash over to the wedding Tux's, leaving Gary, Tracey and Max to find something on their own.

* * *

"Help me May." Said Misty as she, May, Dawn, Ky, Daisy, Lily and Violet were searching through various outfits in Daisy's recommended formal store.

"How about this one Misty?" asked Ky, holding up a long white strapless dress with tiny decoration on the edge and long white gloves.

Misty shook her head and watched as Ky returned the dress to the rack.

"This one?" said Daisy, laying a trailing blue, layered ripple dress with a crossover strap.

"Um…no…" replied Misty, searching frantically for a beautiful dress.

"PERFECT!" cried May, bringing a long pale pink and white dress behind her.

It was a tight pale pink corset with multiple thin strands that tied around the neck, with floaty numerous layers of netting skirt attached to the corset, complete with long dangle earrings, a pink-gemmed bracelet and a small silver tiara.

"May, you are amazing!" beamed Misty, hugging her brunette friend while the other girls gawped at the dress.

"Now that the bride is sorted, we need to sort out the bridesmaids!" cried Lily and Violet happily.

"So we need to find seven dresses?!" yelped Misty as she kept hold of the pink dress.

"No, just ones for May, Dawn and Ky. Me, Lily and Daisy already have dresses." Grinned Violet, hugging her sisters.

"Oh good, less trouble then." Smirked Ky, choosing herself the white strapless dress she'd suggested earlier.

"Well I think I'll wear the one Daisy found." Said May, picking up the ripple dress, while Dawn searched anxiously for a dress she liked.

"I can't find one!" whined Dawn sadly as she flicked through.

Her eyes fell on a plain white dress with straps that fell over the shoulders, and a hem that ended at the ankles.

"I'm so wearing that." Grinned Dawn, as Daisy, Lily and Violet gathered all their chosen dresses together and took them to the checkout, where they each produced credit cards and paid for the lot.

"Thanks girls." Smiled Misty, hugging each of her sisters in turn.

"This is to say sorry for all the times we were nasty to you." Apologized Lily.

"It's ok."

"Since we're apologizing, I'm sorry I broke the head off your Squirtle soft toy when you were five." Said Daisy quietly.

"You said it was the pokemon fairy!" gasped Misty.

"Yeah…well…I lied…"

"Why you little…"

Misty chased her blonde sister out of the shop, with everyone else in tail.

"Hey girls. Where's Mist goin'?" asked Ash as he stepped out of the shop opposite.

"To kill Daisy." Replied Ky simply.

"Ah."

The group fell into silence as they watched Misty chase Daisy around the floor of the mall.

"Wanna get an ice-cream? Asked Ash suddenly.

"Sure!" came their happy reply as they all ran towards the ice-cream parlour.


	24. Intruding

Disclaimer:- Still dont own anything! Except the plot...

Sorry its short!!!!!

* * *

Misty shook inside her dress as she bit her lip cautiously, watching Ash closely; who, like her, seemed worried and/or scared. He quickly turned to face her, smiled weakly and continued to listen to the vicar.

"Don't worry." He mouthed to her, giving her a slight confidence boost as she smiled.

The vicar looked up from his book, his spectacles perched on the end of his abnormally pointed nose as he looked from Ash to Misty smiling.

"You may now kiss…the…er…bride…" he stammered speedily.

Still shaking silently, Misty turned sideways to look at Ash, who copied, grinning as he slowly lifted the veil over Misty's head.

"Calm down." Whispered Ash.

Misty crossed her fingers carefully as she leaned forward to kiss Ash.

'Don't let anything go wrong. Don't let anything go wrong. Don't let anything go wrong.' She thought as Ash kissed her overpoweringly. 'Ah…nothing went wrong…'

Misty closed her eyes and put her arms around Ash's neck, listening to all the clapping that punctured the silence, the cheers that erupted around them, the hassled sniffle's of Ash's Mom…and the almost inaudible creak of the oak doors swinging open violently, making Misty let go of Ash suddenly. 'Oh no…please…oh god no…'

A police woman stood in the middle of the door, her gun pointed straight at Ash's chest, her finger trembling as it hovered over the shining metal trigger.

"Ash Ketchum, I am arresting you under suspicion of the murder of Gary Oak." She said calmly as she walked forwards, her heels clicking on the cold church floor tiles.

"Suspicion of Murder?" cried Misty, tearing her arm away from Ash.

"What? Officer, why would I murder one of my…friends?" yelped Ash quickly, his voice tightening as he uttered the word friend, while Brock stood up from his post of Best Man to stand as his post of Best Friend.

"Let it go Brock, let it go." Whispered Misty angrily to the love-struck Brock.

"Officer, what do you mean by Suspicion of Murder? I've never killed anyone in my life!"

"Witnesses of the murder described a young, black haired man that fits your description, standing over the victim with a knife. Would you care to explain this?" asked the Officer, now in close firing range of Ash.

"Ash? Is that true?" questioned Misty, putting her hand on Ash's arm vigilantly.

"Misty, look…I am so sorry…" said Ash quietly, stepping down from the raised platform.

"You murdered him?" she said gasping, tears falling down again.

"Apparently I did."

Ash stared at her in pain as she hung her head and cried silently, knocking his hand away whenever her tried to comfort her.

"Ash, you've been my best friend for six years, my boyfriend for one, my husband for a minute, and you go ahead and MURDER one of your friends just a couple of day's before OUR wedding?!" she shouted.

"Look, stop asking questions kid, I'm sorry to lock up Mr Ketchum right now, but you never know, one day you may come home and he could stab you on the doorstep. You never know." Snapped the officer, fastening the handcuffs over Ash's wrists.

"I would never stab you Mist!" cried Ash, helplessly.

"Well apparently you've already done it to one of your friends." wept Misty, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"I thought you loved me!?"

"I do…I just…oh I don't know." Cried Misty, falling to her knees and holding her head in her hands.

Ash struggled out of the Officer's grip and knelt down beside Misty, slipping a small fold of paper into her hand quickly and silently. Taking one last look at his two-minute wife, Ash stood up abruptly and walked out of the church, his hands fastened behind his back and an escort of police surrounding him.

"Misty, promise me that you'll see the truth." Called Ash as the doors slammed shut behind them.

"I…promise…" whispered Misty as Mrs Ketchum rushed up to her.

"Why didn't you help him!?" she cried.

"Look, I'm sorry Mrs K, I just…froze up. Ash has lied to me in the past, so even though he's my two-minute husband, sometimes I don't know whether to trust him…but I don't know why he would kill Gary…" replied Misty, standing up and tightening her fist around the scrap of paper.

Ignoring the strange looks she was given as she walked back down the isle, Misty sniffed, held her head up high and spoke.

"I'm going home. No one follow."

"I'll drive you home Mist." Said May, stepping forward in her dress and dangling her car keys.

"You have no right to call me that, and no you are not." Shot Misty, throwing the doors open and began walking home.

* * *

Sorry Its so short! R&R pretty pretty please! 


	25. Confessing

Disclaimer:- Same as before

Sorry It's another shorty! Im catching up with the holiday so my parents think its a great idea to go sightseeing etc... in the last week of hols! My writing is failing now and ive had writers block for ages. I think This'll be the last chapter and ill do another about Ash in Jail. hehe. Soz again!

* * *

Misty threw the door open angrily and left it hanging on its hinges, creaking slowly in the wind as she kicked off her shoes and throwing herself onto the sofa of the Cerulean Gym. Tearing at her wedding dress Misty closed her eyes and cried, tears leaking down into her messy hair. She opened her eyes and gulped, unfolding the paper and reading the message.

_Mist,_

_I know what you're thinking…and I know it's not true. By the time you read this, I will probably either be dead, on the way to my death, or about to be locked up. And I hope it's the last option. Now, I know you think that I killed Gary, or that I'm about to, seeing as I'm writing this the day before our wedding. Today, I got a message saying that Gary had been murdered. I did not know whom, I was just told that if I didn't go along with the plot and be taken to prison because of the murder, you would suffer that very fate, but I couldn't let you be harmed. While your reading this I bet you are crying, and I'm sorry to make you cry, but I could not let you be killed. When I am taken away, please try to find out who killed Gary, with evidence. Please promise me that you will, coz my life just may depend on it. Don't tell any one else what you are doing, or show this note, just keep it to yourself, and hope that I will not be killed._

_Love you more than the amount of stars in the sky,_

_Ash_

_P.S. My Spelling has improved. _

_P.P.S Don't let me lose you to Rudy. I am still your husband._

_P.P.S. If I am indeed killed, don't tell anyone. Burry my body alone, and visit me each day. Promise me you will do that._

Mist crumpled the note and threw it into the dieing fire, tensing up when she heard the door swing shut and footsteps creaking against the flooring. Sitting up quickly, Misty faced the intruder, her make-up running and her expression angry. Standing infront of her was a rather pleased and cocky Rudy. He leant against the wall with his arms folded and his sunglasses pushed back onto his hair, watching Misty closely.

"Well well well. I see that Miss Waterflower has returned." He smirked, unfolding his arms and sitting down next to the shaking Misty.

"It's Mrs Ketchum now thank you very much, now LEAVE." She replied heatedly, pointing at the closed door.

"Now why would I want to leave such a beautiful woman in such a state all alone?" asked Rudy, smiling at her in a sneaky way.

"What do you want?" questioned Misty, not returning the smile.

"I don't really _want_ anything." Replied Rudy.

Misty continued to watch him carefully, her mind reeling over his words. Suddenly, before she could stop him, his lips were pressed against hers, forcing entry into her mouth. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her towards him, as she stopped struggling to free herself. With his arms still around her, Rudy pulled out of the kiss and smiled at Misty hungrily.

"Why the heck did you do that you idiot?" she thundered angrily, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"That's like what you asked Ash about the murder, you already knew the answer. And I can help you." Answered Rudy, kissing her again, but this time, a lot more passionately.

Fed up with Rudy inside her mouth, Misty clamped her teeth down onto his tongue and stood up. Spitting onto the carpet in disgust, Misty raised her fist, daring to punch Rudy, but as he sat there with his eyebrows raised, she gasped and dropped her fist.

"Now what's wrong?" asked Rudy.

"You…you…you killed Gary…" whispered Misty tearfully as Rudy's expression turned into a proud one.

"And I must say it was one of the best killing's I've done this year." He said, standing up and walking towards the trembling Misty. "Now, back to business…"

As he prepared to kiss her again, Misty pushed her fist up into his jaw and ran out of the house, tearing off the trailing train of her dress and slipping on a pair of trainers.


End file.
